Milkshakes & Cheaters
by bluepizza25
Summary: This is my idea of an Austin & Ally episode. Aussidy and Auslly. From Cassidy's POV Making a musical of this.
1. Chapter 1

I returned to Miami a year after I left. I was super excited to return, especially when my boyfriend Austin Moon had a bunch of fun things planned for our date! Yay!

I went over to the Sonic Boom music store, which wasn't far from the Melody Diner, where I first met Austin a year ago. He was sitting at the piano, playing a melody with his friends Ally and Trish.

"Hey, Austin!" "Cassidy, you've returned!" "Hey, Cassidy!" "Hey, Trish, my old working partner!" "You probably don't remember me. I didn't talk to you much, but I wrote the heart beat song." "Oh, yeah! Hey, Ally!" "Hey. Some people remember me when I say the name of a song I wrote." "So can we have our first date at 7:30, Austin?" "Sure! That would be awesome!" "Yes!"

We went on the date. It was at the Melody Diner because that's where we met and what better place to have your first date than where you guys met? We shared a chocolate milkshake together. It was very romantic and fun. But it didn't last long.

Ally came in. She got a whole bunch of horrible cuts and bruises on her arm. She was crying softly. Austin took his emergency first aid kit out and pulled out some bandages and an ice pack. "There, there, Ally. It's okay. They'll heal soon." He spent the rest of our date caring for her. He didn't pay attention to me at all. I thought he might be cheating on me. At the end of the date, I said, "Austin, I thought you loved me.", and walked out.

"Thoughts of you keep running through my head, images I just want to forget. I look in the mirror and put on a happy face, but nobody sees it, and I don't believe it. I bought into every word you said. I never thought that's something I'd regret. I look at you now and wonder who I see. I'm lost in a frenzy, and it's never ending. The way we used to talk all night, I still get butterflies when I go there again. Oh, I see the way you used to smile if only for a while, but only if I pretend."

We'll be right back with Austin & Ally on Disney Channel!


	2. Chapter 2

Now we're back with Austin & Ally on Disney Channel!

The next day, I stayed home for the whole day. I did not get one breath of fresh air. I put some music on, turned the TV on, and ate some ice cream. I even stayed in my robe. Just my robe. Nothing else. But I still didn't feel better.

There was a knock on the door. At first, I thought it was my mom because she was baking cookies for me in the kitchen, but it was Ally. I teared up. She was dressed up so girly, and I was a mess. "Cassidy, can we talk?" "There's nothing to talk about. Go away." "Cassidy, this is serious. Dez told me you were at home, and now I look at you and you're a mess. Tell me what's going on." "Austin doesn't like me." "Aw, I'm sure that's not true." "It is. I could see that from Austin being all nice to you and not paying any attention to me. Now go. Go out with Austin all you want. Enjoy!"

"Cassidy, he wasn't cheating on you. I just got hurt and he was only trying to be nice." "Well, yeah, I know that, but what if he really does like you?" "If he does, then I know someone who might like you." "Who?" "Get out of your room and I'll show you." "Okay, but first, my mom's making cookies for me and I would like to eat them." "Okay. Can I have some?" "Sure you can."

Now we have Cassidy Johnson and Ally Dawson's official friendship. We ate homemade cookies and drank homemade lemonade while watching funny shows on TV. We made hot cocoa and did a toast to friendship. We went to the park and walked around and had a conversation. We grabbed some milkshakes. I totally forgot about Austin until this. It reminded me of the milkshake we shared on our date.

"Cassidy, what's wrong?" "The milkshakes remind me of our messed up date." "I'm sorry. I'll admit, it was my fault. I didn't mean to spoil your date. I should've asked my dad." "No, it's okay. I guess you can just walk off with Austin and leave me miserable." "Cassidy, please don't cry. Remember that guy I was telling you about earlier?" "Yeah." "Well, he's here now." The guy walked up to us. "This is Dallas." "Hi, Dallas. My name is Cassidy." "Nice to meet you, Cassidy." "Nice to meet you, too." "Looks like my work here is done."

Later that day, Ally and I had a party to celebrate our new boyfriends. "How'd your date with Dallas go?" "It was so awesome! We had a date at the library he works at, and he told me about his funniest incident at work, and then his parents brought food in the library, even though Dallas has a strict no eating rule! But we ate it anyway." "Another thing he has in common with me, and yet he got over me."

"So how'd it go with Austin?" "Turns out he does like me. So we ended up having our date at Sonic Boom. We talked about all the fun we've had since we met, like, forever ago, and then my parents came in with food, even though I have a strict no eating rule! We still ate it, though." "Wow, you and your crazy adventures that always start at Sonic Boom or somewhere in the mall!" "I know! The rest of Team Austin and I always do the weirdest things!" "I think we're going to be really good friends."

"It doesn't matter when, it's always a good time then. It doesn't matter where, it's always a good time there. It doesn't matter when, it's always a good time then."


End file.
